


O que está no saco?

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Murder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ed vem para casa arrastando um corpo, mas isso não é motivo para Oswald parar de revisar seus registros financeiros.





	O que está no saco?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's in the bag?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653552) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“O que está no saco?” Oswald perguntou, sem erguer os olhos dos registros financeiros que estava revisando.

Ed largou o saco que estava arrastando, assustando. Estava esperando que Oswald não estivesse em casa, então não tinha planejado uma desculpa. “Não um cadáver.”

“ _Okay_ , nós temos que trabalhar na sua capacidade de mentir. Tente soar mais convincente. O que está no saco?” Oswald perguntou, ainda com seus olhos baixos.

“ _Definitivamente_ não um cadáver,” ele disse, provocando Oswald.

Oswald suspirou, não estava com vontade de brincar. “E por que você o está arrastando para _dentro_ de casa ao invés de para _fora_?”

“O que cai mas nunca se machuca?”

Oswald fechou os olhos, e contou até dez. “Eu sei que está chovendo, mas isso não responde a minha questão.”

“Bem,” Ed agarrou o saco em uma ponta, “não vou cavar uma cova debaixo dessa chuva.”

“Eu quero saber quem é?”

“Ninguém que você conheça, acho.”

Se Ed o estivesse fazendo jogar vinte perguntas… “E o que ele fez para merecer seu fim prematuro?”

“Como você sabe que é ele?”

Novamente, sem nem erguer os olhos, Oswald disse calmamente, “Porque você só mata as mulheres com quem está dormindo, e se você estivesse me traindo, seria o seu cadáver nesse saco.”

Ed largou o saco de novo. “Isso foi mais excitante do que intimidador.”

“Não deveria ser nem um nem outro, só uma declaração de fato, e você não vai chegar perto de mim antes de tomar um banho.”

“Você não se importou da última vez.”

“Da última vez nós matamos juntos e eu ainda estava sob a influência daquela adrenalina de um homicídio, você fez esse sozinho, então não vou tocar no sangue dele.”

“Você pode pelo menos me ajudar a carregar ele?”

“Sua vítima, seu problema.”

“E se eu dissesse que ele era um repórter investigativo que estava atrás de você?”

Isso finalmente fez Oswald erguer os olhos. “Então eu diria que há meios melhores de lidar com o tipo dele do que homicídio.”

“Oswald…” Ed disse, porque ambos sabiam que Oswald provavelmente teria esfaqueado o repórter múltiplas vezes, ou possivelmente o destruído com sua bengala. O que Ed teria adorado ver, e agora se arrependia de não ter trazido o repórter de volta vivo.

“Tudo bem, deixa ele aí e vou pedir para o Gabe se livrar do corpo. Agora vai se lavar, você tem sangue no seu rosto.”

“Te encontro lá em cima?” Ed perguntou esperançoso, ficar imaginando Oswald cometer alguns homicídios lhe deu algumas ideias.

“Eu preciso terminar essas finanças.”

Hora de jogar sujo. “Mas eu deixei um cadáver na sua sala, você não quer me _punir_?”

Oswald fechou os olhos, e inspirou profundamente. “Vai tomar o seu banho, vou estar lá em quinze minutos.”


End file.
